User talk:DaringDooDarkstripe123
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Jonas's Father page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Mycastleofbooks (talk) 22:05, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Re: Vandalism Unfortunately, I'm not sure how to do that. We've been focusing on removing sexually explicit content from the pages themselves. However, my partner JanzPotter knows how to do this. I suggest asking him. Also, I've noticed you've been quite a help around the wiki. If you keep editing, we could make you an admin if you want. Mycastleofbooks (talk) 02:50, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Re:re: vandalism Yes, stick around a little longer and we'll definitely consider it. I was thinking that an animals category might be better, but since there aren't really any animals named, the dogs work for now. Re:Ban Done. Mycastleofbooks (talk) 23:45, May 5, 2015 (UTC) I'm Claire, but Castle's fine. I don't really care. Welcome Hi, Im Janz. I am an Admin here at the Giver Wiki, and I really just wanted to say I like your work. Keep it up! You may be an admin before you know it! Re: Thankyou You're welcome! One more thing- each admin gets a color associated with their name that in talk pages and stuff will come up with it, so let me know the color you want and I'll talk to UtterSolitude about that. You just can't choose black, red, or purple. Utter has black, Claire has purple and I have red, so... Yeah. Let me know. Hello! Hello! I'm Utter solitude, a Wikia Star and admin here. Congrats on being promoted! I've set it up so your username will now be bold and pink. (You may need to clear your cache to see the change) If you have any questions, want to change your color, or need anything, just let me know! :) 20:45, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Wrath In your signature in the word eternal links to a non-existant page called wrath. what is up with that? just curious. (JanzPotter (talk) 19:28, May 25, 2015 (UTC)) Blocking I saw that you blocked an unregistered user. Mary Claire and I have and will do that, but for very minor vandelism we ussually only have done a few weeks in the past. I really don't care, but you may want to consult with Mary Claire. I know your knew, it really isn't a big deal. (JanzPotter (talk) 23:19, May 26, 2015 (UTC)) Hey you can completely ignore all that I said about blocking. I looked at IP addresses currently blocked and what you're doing actually seems pretty acurate as to what we've done in the past. I haven't done much of the blocking in the past, Mary Claire has ussually handled that. Chat Room Hi DaringDooDarkstripe123, I was wondering if you could open up a chat room, I would really like to chat with you and the other administrators. Sincerely, ManOnAMission (talk) 03:45, May 27, 2015 (UTC)ManOnAMission :Just rolling through to say I totally support turning on the chat. That, and message walls. They're much easier to use than talk pages. 03:48, May 27, 2015 (UTC) :I am totally cool with that, I never really opened one bcuz there were never too many active people. But I think its a good idea. :(JanzPotter (talk) 19:16, May 27, 2015 (UTC)) omg you read the giver too? <3 23:55, December 10, 2015 (UTC) I need to find Son, but otherwise, I've read them all. Am I allowed to edit pages and add information? Because on some wikis, you need to ask permission or something to edit pages, so yeahh 23:48, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Thank you! 12:45, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Hello administrators of The Giver Wikia, I am Disneyxdfan and I would like to apply for the position of administrator and bureaucrat. I have been on several wikias and have a large amount of editing experience and grammar. It is not on my board right now because I just transferred from another unsername. Another detail is I have read The Giver in my class and have watched the film adaptation of The Giver and have an attention to detail. The reasons I would like to become an administrator and bureaucrat is that I would like a say on how this wikia is run and to maintain how accurate this wikia will be. I would also like to stop spammer, moderate chats, and promote your users. One more thing about myself, my motto is "Respect gets respect." Sincerely, Disneyxdfan (talk) 17:19, January 24, 2016 (UTC)Disneyxdfan Request to be admin Hi there. I was wondering if maybe I could become an admin here? I'm a huge fan of The Giver and currently have 85 edits on the wiki. I've reorganized categories, created a new actor template, and have helped to improve articles. I plan to also read the rest of the quartet (I've only read the first book) to add more to here as well as continue to reorganize the wiki and make it even better. Although I won't be as dedicated to this wiki compared to my home wiki, I would still like to have the powers so I can do housekeeping and some cleanup. This wiki really needs a massive do-over as well as expanding of articles, adding of actor infoboxes with updated information, etc. Thank you for taking the time to read this and have a nice day. Lemory {talk • • } 02:56, March 12, 2016 (UTC)